The 64th Anual Hunger Games: The Echoing of the Cannon SYOT
by coleto98
Summary: Who will survive the twist and turns of the arena? Who will cope with the torture of death, pain and fear? No one knows. SYOT submissions closed. For those tributes that are submitted...may the odds be ever in their favor.
1. The End of the Beginning

Chapter 1: The End of the Beginning

Head Gamemaker, Delia picked up the beige file case, the Capitol sun setting deep behind her had swirled the sky into colors of orange and deep purples and reds. That was what last year's arena had looked like after an explosion killed five tributes, it sent the capitol into a frenzy naming her the greatest Head Gamemaker the Capitol has ever had. Delia smiled as she grabbed the file case and stood from her leather chair, she walked across her office towards the door and exited the room behind her.

She walked down the long bright hallway towards the end and made the right, her footsteps echoed through the halls, the grey walls portraying her reflection. She stopped and looked at the wall, slightly fixing her hair and then turned around to press the elevator button. It took thirty seconds, but soon enough the doors opened revealing an Avox; the Capitol slaves that have been punished for their crimes by removing their ability to speak, it stood there eyes low head towards the ground. Delia believed that they deserved this; in fact she was completely supportive of the actions that the capitol took, even The Games.

Delia stepped into the elevator and walked towards the very back, the transparent case gave a view of the 100-story capitol building, "Top Floor!" she barked at the Avox, it broke from its paralysis and trembling with fear it pressed the button to the highest floor in the building. Delia drew a smile across her face; she loved having the power of ordering people about. While clutching the file case, the capsule began to rise and it took ten seconds for it to reach the top.

The doors opened to reveal a sky garden. If it would have been earlier then Delia would've appreciated it, but at this time of day with the sun already set, nothing could be seen, nothing but the streetlights located equally distant from each other.

As soon as she stepped out of the elevator the breeze hit her face, shifting her crimson hair out of place, Delia quickly fixed it and kept walking down the dark garden, suddenly she started walking through a patch of the garden that had no lamps on and it was really hard to see, but at the far end of the concrete track a light was lit, a shadow emerging from it, Delia breathed in and took a step forward followed by another, her legs felt like lead and with every meter she got closer the more of his power she could feel. She stopped one step away from entering the light.

"Come in" he said, the stench of blood ominously wafting around the area. Out of all the flowers and plants that could be found in the garden one flower's smell seemed to stand out above it all, _Roses, _Delia thought to herself. It was almost disgusting, yet intriguing the mixing smell of the roses and the wafting smell of blood, Delia felt uncomfortable by it, but still kept walking through the light, _how could life and death mix together_, she quickly put the thought away as she approached the bench.

Delia took her steps and sat on the wooden bench right next to the subject, his white beard emerged from the darkness followed by his lips and then his deep blue piercing eyes, "Thank you for coming to visit me in such a short notice, President Snow" Delia's words were careful and well thought, nobody wanted to cause trouble with the President of the Capitol unless of course you wanted to die.

"Your welcome Miss Delia, it is a pleasure to be here" His words were calm, but a tone of ice could be seen behind it, it sent a chill down Delia's back, if anyone could rule over Delia, it was him, "I believe that the preparations for this years games are ready, am I correct?"

Delia nodded, "Yes, President Snow" she said as firmly and as confident as she could, handing over the leather packet, President Snow moved his hands out of the shadow and into the light showing a stain of blood, Delia noticed, but was quickly placed out of thought as Snow snatched the file away from her hands, Delia acted as if she hadn't seen anything, at least she wanted too.

She closed her eyes hoping President Snow would like the work she had come up with, she listened to every page flip and waited every passing minute, "great job" he finally said, no emotion in his tone of voice, "and best of luck in this years games" Delia breathed a sigh of relief as she watched President Snow stand from the bench and depart, leaving her alone in the dark, beside her a glowing white rose, Delia smiled, this year's Games were now in motion.

* * *

><p><strong>Tribute Form<strong>

**Basics.**

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender: **

**Physical Description and Looks: **

**Back-story:**

**District (Choose 3 options.):**

**Reaped or Volunteered: **

**Reason for volunteering: **

**Personality.**

**Basic Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Any other remarks: **

**Reaping and Interview.**

**Reaction to Reaping:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Family/Friends who say goodbye (Specify if none.):**

**Chariot Outfit:**

**Ideas for Chariot Design:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Training.**

**Strategy in Training Room:**

**Weapon of Choice: **

**What are your Tribute's skills? **

**What skills could use some work? **

**What does your tribute show the Gamemakers? **

**In the Arena.**

**Arena Strategy (A rough guide will do.):**

**Is your tribute open to Allies? (PM me if you would like to request an Alliance with a specific Tribute.):**

**Alright guys I'll be waiting for your tributes to come in and you can submit them through PM only. I will keep you posted on spots that have been taken and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


	2. Tribute List

The Tributes List

**District 1: Luxury **

Female Tribute: Paris Trufant (18) submitted by: Infamouska420**  
><strong>

Male Tribute: Hari Emeralds (16) submitted by: kopycat101

**District 2: Masonry **

Female Tribute: Magnolia Caldwell (18) submitted by: Hiccstrid **  
><strong>

Male Tribute: Cletus Redpath (18) submitted by: WereWolfFreak**  
><strong>

**District 3: Technology **

Female Tribute: Zenna Gates (13) submitted by: Obviously Entei

Male Tribute: Virus Orianthy (14) submitted by: Hiccstrid

**District 4: Fishing **

Female Tribute: Kathea Rease (15) submitted by: capslockgoddess

Male Tribute: Brian Linwood (18) submitted by: Moist Larry

**District 5: Power **

Female Tribute: Lilium Tate (14) submitted by: Behold-Lord Voldemort

Male Tribute: Nick Joanes (15) submitted by: LovingLivingReading

**District 6: Transport **

Female Tribute: Luna Wright (16) submitted by: Moist Larry

Male Tribute: Diver Atsushi (13) submitted by: kopycat101

**District 7: Lumber **

Female Tribute: Shayla Lawroe (15) submitted by: kgoodwin918

Male Tribute: Jaxs Oaklin (17) submitted by: ilovhunger games

**District 8: Textiles **

Female Tribute: Eloise Falcom (16) submitted by: Atherva

Male Tribute: Bobbin Heddle (12) submitted by: President Snowflake

**District 9: Grains **

Female Tribute: India Rose Jade (16) submitted by: xRuex

Male Tribute: Stag Browning (17) submitted by: Obviously Entei

**District 10: Livestock **

Female Tribute: Lenora Withers (16) submitted by: gaptasticventure

Male Tribute: Lysander Westfield (16) submitted by: Behold-Lord Voldemort

**District 11: Agriculture **

Female Tribute: Tazara Shrine (15) submitted by: namelessghoul

Male Tribute:Rollo Arbor (12) submitted by: WereWolfFreak**  
><strong>

**District 12: Coal **

Female Tribute: Malenie Ferdier (15) submitted by: kopycat101

Male Tribute: Elliot Grossman (17) submitted by: oddtom

* * *

><p><strong>So guys here is the story's tributes. It's first come first serve and so if you are the first to submit a tribute, you shall get that spot. I will update this list daily and I hope that I can get the tributes quickly so I can start. If I get both district one tributes, then I'll start with the District 1 Reapings.<strong>

**If you reserve a spot, then you have a week to submit that character, if not the spot shall be open again. Please note that there is only three tribute per person allowed. If I need more tributes I will ask for more. Sorry for this terrible chapter , hope I kept you on the edge of your seat :)**

**Guys I am so sorry about deleting the District 1 Reaping, but there was a slight misunderstanding with someone who submitted their tribute, which was part of District 1. That spot is open again and I will write a new Chapter with someone's new character added into the chapter. **

**Please guys check my profile, the tribute submission form is there so I made it easier for you. Thanks to the person who sent me the review I am really grateful.**


	3. District 1 Reapings- My Family's Shadow

In the distant horizon the sun was beginning to rise, it rays radiating heat, the dark sky beginning to turn back into its normal shade of light blue. The beautiful sight was common to the eyes of the future tribute of District One, Hari Emeralds. His dirty blonde hair glistened in the sun, his blue eyes open and aware of his surroundings. He was taking his usual morning jog; training for what would be the 64th Annual Hunger Games. Yes, he and a lucky female tribute had won the qualifying rounds and managed to get a spot into the Games. At only sixteen he could be one of the youngest career tributes to win, of course this sprouted some jealousy in between the eighteen year olds who were expecting to get a spot, since it was obviously their last year.

Hari made a left on an empty street, its dark alleyways lonesome and empty, only the sound of his footsteps and of his heavy breathing bouncing against the walls could be heard, resonating an echo through the narrow streets. He rarely took this route home, since it was shorter and he enjoyed jogging every morning, but today was a special day, today was the day of the reaping. He needed to get home quickly and shower in order to be broadcasted to the people of the Capitol, today was his time to shine. Hari's parents had worked in a jewelry shop down in the glorious center of District 1. The Emeralds family had always been the best jewelry makers and tailors that ever existed in the District, and Hari had worked there since he could remember, but people only noticed him for the fact that he was a good tailor. He wanted more glory and fame, but mostly he wanted to step out from the shadow of the family. That is why he had gotten into training and had worked very hard to earn a spot in this year's Games and there was nobody that was going to stop him.

Finally he was out of the shadows of the alleyways and out into the thriving area of District One. Usually this street would be busy every morning with bakers and butchers beginning the day's work and for those who worked at the District's center they would begin to make their journey through the chilly morning, but today was Reaping day and the streets remained calmed, yet an aura of celebration could be felt, for the Reapings in District One were taken very seriously. Here the boys and girls dressed their best and all walked to the ceremonial Reaping that took place in the city square. There all the twelve year olds would watch as an older male or female would take the stage, a feeling of pride and admiration welling up in their eyes and beaming out of their facial expressions, today one of those twelve year olds would look at Hari.

It wasn't long till Hari Emeralds reached the entrance of his home or, as he'd rather say a mansion. He entered a code into some sort of keypad and the outer steel gates opened to reveal a stone path that lead to the main entrance of the house. The intricate stones had been delicately placed, one stone having a certain type of jewel in its center, each and everyone fabricated by a member of the family. Hari finally reached the entrance of the house, the mahogany doors, vibrant in color stood proudly, the golden handles turning effortlessly to reveal the inside of the beautiful palace. Inside a huge entrance hall awaited with marble tiles. Hari passed quickly through the hall and up the double staircase that was covered in a plush red carpet. He reached the second floor that lead to his room and entered it to find his reaping outfit, neatly lying on top of the silk sheets of his bed. It wasn't long before Hari had stripped down and entered the shower.

Steam began to rise and fill the bathroom as the hot and humid water came in contact with Hari's skin, but it didn't take long before the water was shut off and Hari was drying his muscular body with a towel, its soft texture going through his short blonde hair and face, until finally his entire body was dried. Hari exited the bathroom and rushed quickly to put on his Reaping outfit as he heard the sound of his mom's voice from below, "Reaping begins in twenty minutes, hurry up Hari you're going to be late!" rapidly Hari placed the black dress shirt on and black matching pants. He ran towards the closet door and found an entire selection of ties, knowing that any of the ties would match well with his outfit, he chose the one of his favorite color, red, "Hari 10 minutes, c'mon it's getting late!"

"Coming mom!" Hari shouted, his deep voice shaking as he ran towards the bathroom, "I'll be there in a second" he entered the bathroom again, the steam beginning to disappear from the large mirror that stood in front of him, droplets of water racing down the soft glass. He quickly opened a cabinet and took out some hair gel. He placed some of it on his hands and ran it through the front of his hair spiking it up, "There" he said satisfied.

Hari exited his room and ran down the stairs, slipping on the marble floor as his socks came in contact with the surface. In a matter of seconds Hari found himself sitting on the floor, a dull pain emitting from his behind. He looked up to find his mother, Cynthia holding the hand of Hari's little sister, Glitter, a large smirk prominently showing from ear to ear. Hari smiled back as he stood up and rushed to get his shoes. He finally put them on and as he exited the door he glanced back at the large house, "Don't worry I'll be right back" he whispered and with that he closed the doors and headed towards the ceremonial Reapings.

The line outside of the Justice Building was long with happy, exited teenagers waiting to hear this year´s District 1 Reaping announcement. Hari entered the male file as his twelve-year old sister entered the female, "I'll see you in the Justice Building" whispered his mom in Hari's ears. Hari smiled and watched his mother fade into the large crowd of people. Finally he was first in line a peacekeeper sat on a chair, in his hand some sort of device, "Next!" he said, Hari stepped forward and stretched out his hand, a slight prickling sensation sent chills down his back.

**Hari Emeralds (16)**

**District 1**

Hari joined the group of sixteen-year-old males just as the Capitol escort was beginning to make his exuberant entrance on the cement stage, "Welcome, welcome, _welcome!_" his capitol accent obviously showing, "welcome to the district one reaping for the sixty-fourth annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor," the crowd calmly clapped and the escort continued, "Now before we pick our male and female tributes that will be representing district one in the Hunger Games, let's watch a video that is curtsey of the Capitol!" the escort clapped cheerfully and motioned for the video to start, it was the video about the Dark Days and how the Capitol took over, the boring stuff that nobody liked.

Finally the video concluded and the escort grabbed the microphone again, making a static sound, the crowd made a distorted face, "Now let's get on to the main event" the escort stepped back and let the crowd cheer and clap and finally he came close to the microphone, "Alright as always, ladies first" Hari watched as the escort slid his hand into the ball and pulled out a piece of paper, he walked back to the microphone and spoke again, "District One's female tribute for this year is… Asu-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" as always the strong female voice rang throughout the square and the young female began to male her way up the stone steps, her Chestnut brown hair hanging down her back in a braid, the gorgeous tan making her aquamarine eyes stand out. She finally reached the top and the escort walked towards her.

"My dear what is your name?" a question that is popularly asked in the Reapings of District 1.

"Hi," she said, a sweet voice with a hint of venom escaped her mouth, "my name is Paris Trufant and I am here to become this year's victor for District 1!" The crowd burst into applause and the people cheered her on.

"Beautiful," the escort said moving away from the girl and walking towards the Reaping bowl for the boys, the audience quieting down again in suspense, "this year's male tribute representing District 1 is…" the crowd anticipated the moment, "Tr…"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Hari shouts and confidently he begins to walk out from the sea of boys into the stone steps that lead to the stage.

"What is your name?" the Capitol escort asks.

"Hi, my name is Hari Emerald and I am here to win these year's games for District One!" the crowd burst into applause and Hari confidently turned around to face the quite beautiful girl that stood in front of him. He kindly smiled at her and shook her hand; the girl smiled back and did the same.

"Ladies and gentleman" the Capitol escort said, "these year's District One tributes!" the crowd kept clapping until finally both tributes had disappeared behind the doors of the Justice Building.

The goodbyes and tears of the family are soon forgotten as the excitement of getting to experience the Capitol takes over. Hari finds himself for the first time in a sort of moving box with wheels, that he couldn't even afford with the high amount of riches that he and his family possessed. Finally they arrived at the train station and are mounted onto a hovering train. Hari looks back and even though he is leaving behind his family and friends, there are six words resonating in his head, _now is my time to shine._

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys there you go. The first chapter has been published. Please don't hesitate to comment on what I can improve and if you guys want me to write in first person instead of third and in present instead of past, please just tell me. <strong>

**I am also going to start doing something at the start of the training process which is doing polls from my readers and from those that submitted tributes. Which means I will ask you what character you like best and those two characters will be saved from the bloodbath. **

**Remember if you want to implement something new into my story, don't hesitate to say!**


	4. District 2 Reapings- Love Never Forgets

_Humph!_

The starry sky was beginning to clear as the sun appeared behind the distant mountains, the glints of sunshine filling in every corner of the sleeping District 2, but not everyone in the district was sleeping.

_Humph!_

The sound was heard again, the sound of bare human skin hitting against the trunk of a tree. It was Magnolia's own form of therapy and release, release of the hard life that she had learnt to embrace since she was very little.

Magnolia was born into a family of encouraging parents that had given her support and love to succeed in everything possible, whether it was schooling or training. It was an indescribable love that helped her grow as a happy and radiant child. Sadly, those moments came to pass the day that Magnolia's father was diagnosed with cancer. The doctors said there wasn't much possible to be done and it wasn't long till he passed.

_Humph! _

Another bare bleeding knuckle hit the tree; her brown hair tied up into a ponytail was wet in sweat, her brown eyes flushing out tears. It was all very tough and after her father's passing, Magnolia began to look for support in her mother, but she was gone. Lost in a world of sadness, loneliness and fear. Years passed and the vibrant child people where used to see turned into an unexpected time bomb, quiet one second, exploding in rage the next.

_Humph!_

Finally her bleeding knuckles gave out and Magnolia began to make her way back to her house, she needed to get ready for the Reaping. After Magnolia turned twelve, she began to go into career training where she learned to take out her anger without people looking at her like she was some sort of person with a problem. And as the years passed, she learnt with maturity that showing emotions and feelings was a weakness and that she shouldn't show them to anyone. Finally the day came. Today. The day that she will volunteer as tribute for the 64th Annual Hunger Games, finally it was time to show her father what she is made of and to make him proud, wherever he was.

Magnolia reached the corner of her street, the stone path of different colors muffling the sounds of her footsteps as she walked down the lonely road. It didn't take long before she reached the entrance of her house and pushed in the key to reveal a simple brick path surrounded by patches of grass. Back when her father was alive, Magnolia lived in the vibrant rich sector of the district. Her father had been head peacekeeper and his job had good pay, but after he died Magnolia and her mother had to reduce the amount of money they spent in order to be able to afford her training. Now they were living in a much cheaper sector of the city where they have learned to survive with the sufficient resources her father left behind.

Magnolia entered her house. Inside a small lobby awaited decorated with black and white tiles and two staircases, one lead to the basement and the other one to the second floor. Magnolia took the one that lead to the second floor and passed the living room that consisted of leather sofas, a lightwood colored floor, a burning fireplace and a nice modern-looking glass table garnished with a plant on top. As always no sound of her mother.

She took a hall that lead to the right and walked all the way towards the end. There she found her small bedroom that consisted of a medium sized bed with simple brown sheets and a small closet for her clothes. She picked out her best looking Reaping outfit and set it neatly over the bed and exited her room. She crossed the small hall and entered the bathroom, which to a small sense of humor was larger than her own room. Magnolia turned on the hot shower undressed from her training clothes and got into her compact shower. The shower was short, short enough to not draw steam in the mirror; she hated it when steam filled the bathroom because it gave her the sensation that she couldn't breathe. She got off, dried herself with a run down towel and ran back to get dressed screaming to her mother as she ran to her room, "Mother! The Reaping is today, wake up and get ready!"

The sounds of footsteps were heard a second later and by the time her mom had finished waking up, Magnolia was already dressed looking at herself in the mirror: her coffee hair down to her shoulders, her matching eyes, the tanned skin, the vibrant white blouse covered by the leather jacket, the matching black pants, and of course the finishing touch; her father's gold necklace. It was intricately made with his name engraved on it. Magnolia let the heaviness of the moment weigh her down, but she soon composed herself. She had to be strong; she had to be in order to proof something to the people of the Capitol.

Magnolia made her way out of the bathroom, down the hall and into the decent sized kitchen. There, she opened one of the cupboards and took out a small porcelain bowl, poured some cereal in it and garnished it with a glass of milk at the side. She slowly enjoyed her cereal, remembering the happy times she got to spend with her mother and father, but now that was all gone, forgotten in the past.

As Magnolia finished her cereal she noticed her robotic mother. Lifeless. Speechless. Without feelings, walking down the stairs with a simple black dress. She stopped at the small lobby, grabbed her shoes and sat blankly to place them on. Magnolia stared down at the floor, a feeling of guilt and sadness washing over her, but now wasn't the time to be showing these emotions, _stand firm Magnolia, keep yourself together, you can do this, _she thought to herself_. _She joined her mother at the lobby and put on her leather black boots, a golden brooch standing out above the dark color of the leather. Magnolia and her mother walked out of their house and began to make their way towards the Reaping.

The District square was busy and ringing with excited teenagers, accompanying parents, spectators and visitors of the Capitol. Magnolia brought her mom towards the entrance of the square and let her go, she watched as her mother floated lifelessly inside the square and plopped down to a sit. Magnolia turned around and brushed the feelings off and joined the line of girls. The line moved fairly quickly and in a matter of seconds she was next.

"Next person!" the peacekeeper yelled. Magnolia stopped walking and looked at the familiar uniform. The white plush chest guard, the white helmet with black visor, but no it wasn't her father, she needed to move on, she needed to cope, but most importantly she needed to forget. She made her way towards the table, stretched out her shaky hand and felt the prickling sensation of the scanner.

**Magnolia Caldwell (18)**

**District 2**

She walked into the busy square and joined her section of eighteen-year-old girls. The large crowd created a vibrant aura of excitement and suspense as they talked about who might be picked this year, Magnolia was sure her name had been mentioned somewhere, but she brushed the thought aside as the District 2 escort began to walk in.

"Welcome to the District 2 reaping for the 64th Annual Hunger Games, now before we begin let us take a look at a video that comes straight to us from _The Capitol"_

Nobody looked at the screen; nobody cared about the stupid video, people just awaited the main event, the moment the tributes would get picked. The Capitol escort spoke again, "Now let's begin the main event as always ladies first" everybody seemed to follow her every move as her heels echoed thorough the stone floor, the glass bowl stood there holding millions of slips, she slid the hand in and took out a slip walking back to center stage, "this year's female tribute representing District 2 in the 64th annual Hunger Games is…" Magnolia awaited the moment and the crowd fell dead silent, "Tab"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Magnolia shouted through the square, her voice sounded deeper than normal, just perfect. The girls around her parted and made a pathway that led straight to the stage. Magnolia confidently walked down the concrete floor, up the stone steps and onto the stage where she found herself beside the Capitol escort, "My dear what is your name?" she said, her flamboyant orange hair bouncing up and down.

"Magnolia," she said, "Magnolia Caldwell and get ready cause here I come!"

"Don't worry dear we'll be waiting for you!" the escort said an excited smile upon her face, "Now onto the boys" again the crowd went silent as the Capitol attendant grabbed the slip and headed back to the microphone, "this year's male tribute representing District 2 in the 64th Annual Hunger Games is… Mik"

"I volunteer!" the usual deep male voice was heard and out came a boy tall in height, at least six feet. He had dark brown hair and eyes, muscular, broad shoulders, not good looking just fit, but unlike anyone else he wore cheap clothes some black cargo pants, a red T-shirt and some black boots that reached his ankles.

"So, dear" the escort said walking towards the male tribute, but keeping a safe distance from him, "What is your name?"

He reached the top of the stone steps and towered over the small escort, "Hey, my name is Cletus Redpath and you better be prepared or you wont last long out there" The crowd burst into applause admiring the tributes that stood before them.

"Ladies and gentleman District 2's tributes for this years Hunger Games!" the escort clapped and the crowd didn't stop cheering, it was an overwhelming moment, "shake hands!" Magnolia gave a hidden glare at his tribute companion as they shook hands and then they were taken into the Justice Building.

The waiting room in the Justice Building was small, yet comfortable. A plush red carpet could be found covering the wooden floor underneath, wooden ornaments all around decorated the room and small leather sofa absorbed the sadness that Magnolia was not trying to portray.

She knew her mother wouldn't show up. She didn't have the guts or the will in her right mind to say goodbye to her only daughter that was about to enter the Hunger Games. The anger in Magnolia began to well up, she clenched her fist as a slight warmth of hatred began to stir in her stomach, but suddenly the doors swung open and in came the lifeless shell of her mother. She was dragged by the peacekeepers into the room and was sat in the sofa across from her. Still. Motionless. Hollow.

The minutes seemed like hours and all that Magnolia could do was stare into the eyes of her mother and hope that somewhere in her mind she would snap back, but nothing happened. The peacekeepers barged in through the doors to escort Magnolia out of the Justice Building, but she swiftly moved across the room towards her mother and for the first time since forever hugged her like when she was a child and as the peacekeepers separated the bond between daughter and mother Magnolia felt a whisper float by her ear, "I love you" it said.

Magnolia's eyes opened wide and she let go astonished by her mother's reaction and as she was dragged out of the room she saw the last glimpse of her mother, a faint smile on her face.

The car ride to the train station was short, at least for Magnolia. Time had begun to fly by as thoughts began to race through her head, the sound of the voice of her mother was like a distant memory, she had completely forgotten it, but now it was all very clear. Magnolia had to come back, come back to see her mother, come back to hear her voice, come back for her. Magnolia got off the small compact size vehicle and boarded the train and as she sat staring into the distant horizon of District 2 she whispered back, "I love you too".

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys. This week's chapter has been published I hoped you enjoyed it! <strong>

**For all those readers and tribute ****submitters, I am going to begin asking questions about what you think on the tributes. **

**Last Chapter: **

**What did you about Hari Emeralds?**

**What would you like to know more about him?**

**This Chapter:**

**What did you think about Magnolia Caldwell?**

**Anything else you might want to know about her? **

**And finally the last thing i want to say is what did you think about this chapter and how can I improve on it. I've been trying to take your constructive criticism into practice and I hope you see it in this chapter. I will begin doing first person present at the start of the Hunger Games as if this was a flashback. What do you think about this? Anyway I'm going to stop writing Enjoy!**


End file.
